The University of Minnesota Medical School Division of Research Animal Resources is seeking funds to enhance the teaching and research programs of the Medical School by improving the quality of animal facilities, enhancing veterinary care programs and promoting continued development of our central animal resource. Research Animal Resources is a recently formed Division staffed by two specialists in Laboratory Animal Medicine whose charge is to design and implement animal care programs in a central animal resource. Such programs are designed to be in full compliance with principles in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Research Animal Resources has been given broadened responsibilities by assignment of newly constructed animal facilities, laboratories of pathology, surgery and clinical diagnosis and markedly increased animal procurement activities. Funds in this proposal are believed to be essential in allowing us to fulfill these responsibilities and establish Research Animal Resources as an essential component of our Medical School biomedical research programs. In addition, the strength and comprehensiveness of these program bear directly on our intent to seek AAALAC accreditation of our animal care program.